Beautiful Moonlight
by mooncheese1331
Summary: AU: Werewolf Fic. OCS ARE OPEN! My head's pounding, my heart's racing. Each beat of my over-reactive heart is her name. Jade-Jade. Jade-Jade. Jade-Jade-Jade. Jade-Jade. I run down the hall, straight to my car, where I know Cat's waiting. Holy crap. I'm in love with Jadelyn West.
1. Prologue

Hi! I wanted to get another supernatural fic up, so here it is! Eeeeeeee I feel so accomplished. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update, but I'll try.

I was walking past Mrs. Davidson's room, on my way to my car, when I heard it.

Don't blame me for eavesdropping, please don't. I couldn't help it.

I heard Andre say something about trying again, and Jade snapped at him before a track started playing.

I'm feeling pretty dirty baby  
Forgive my sins.  
I get the feeling you can save me honey,  
My heroine.

Her voice was like pure…I don't even know how to finish that sentence. It was dark, morbid, but…sexy?

Your hips, my hands, you swing and you dance,  
Yea, I'm feeling pretty lonely baby  
Just let me in  
Just let me in

I blink, my eyes going wide. No, not her, not now, not her.

You're my heroine, just suicide  
If I let you in you crawl inside.  
Oh you save my skin  
She can't wait to sink in  
My heroine

It's like her voice planted my feet. I can't move them, but…do I really want to?

I feel a little withdrawal baby,  
Come pick me up.  
Took a hit from your level  
Now I just can't get enough  
Your taste, my touch,  
A little bit of love and a whole lot of lust.  
I'm feeling pretty lonely baby,  
So just let me in  
Just let me in

What the actual hell. I…want Jade. I'm lusting after her.

You're my heroine, just suicide  
If I let you in you crawl inside.  
Oh you save my skin  
She can't wait to sink in  
My heroine

I feel like my world is shifting slowly. It feels like my blood is too hot, like my skin is too cold, and I feel my eyes shift into their natural silver-green color.

Dada dadada da da da da  
Dada dadada da da da da  
Dada dadada da da da da  
Dada dadada da da da da

Okay, holy shit. That was pure sex right there. Vocal sex.

Your hips, my hands, you swing, and you dance.  
I'm feeling pretty lonely baby,  
So just let me in

I sniffed cautiously, something I don't do very often. I smelled vanilla and strawberries. _Jade_.

You're my heroine, just suicide  
If I let you in you crawl inside  
Oh you save my skin  
She can't wait to sink in  
My heroine

I feel like if I don't get her soon, I'll die. Jade. The name keeps repeating itself in my head. I seriously want to jump her on the way home right now.

You're my heroine, just suicide  
If I let you in you crawl inside  
Oh you save my skin  
She can't wait to sink in  
My heroine

Holy crap. Gotta get out of here. Gotta find Cat, someone, anyone to help me. I can't go wolfy yet, it's not close enough to the full moon, I could die.

My head's pounding, my heart's racing. Each beat of my over-reactive heart is her name.

_Jade-Jade. Jade-Jade. Jade-Jade-Jade. Jade-Jade._

I run down the hall, straight to my car, where I know Cat's waiting.

"Cat, Cat, _Cat!_" I shriek. She giggles and hops out of the car.

_Jade-Jade. Jade-Jade._

"You okay there Tor?" she asks, genuinely concerned. I'm having trouble breathing actually.

_Jade-Jade_.

My face is getting red, I can feel it.

Eventually Cat just sits me down on the concrete, and rubs my stomach. I flutter my eyes closed.

_Jade—Jade. Jade—Jade._

Okay, it's slowed down, which is good.

Images of Jade fill my mind. I can't stop thinking about her. I wanna hold her when she's sad. I wanna kiss her. I wanna do things to her.

"Cat." I whisper and she kisses my forehead softly. "Yes, Tori?"

"I think-I think I just picked my mate?" I whisper, scared of the words that were coming out of my mouth.

Cat's eyes got big and I just shake my head, laughing. I stand up.

"Is this how you felt when you mated with Skylar?" I whisper softly. "Like your entire being depended on her?"

Cat nodded softly.

"Was it after a certain…event?"

Cat nodded again. "I saw her dance one day. The way she moved…she was like water. I felt like I needed her to survive."

I nod and swallow.

_Jade-Jade. Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade._

"Tori, calm down. I can hear your heartbeat." Cat giggles. "Who do you think you mated with?"

My eyes flash their silver green. "J-J-Jade?" I whisper.

Cat's jaw drops. "Jade West?"

I nod and gulp, leaning against the car.

_Jade—Jade. Jade—Jade._

Better.

"What happened?"

"I heard her sing a really sexy song and then I kinda just went rigid and couldn't move for a while."

Cat smiles at me, pulling me into a hug.

"What happens if she doesn't like me back?" I whisper.

"She will." Cat promises.

I'm the first to feel it. Before we even hear the scream, I feel panic, discomfort, terror. It's deep in my chest, but it doesn't feel like it's coming from me.

I glance wide-eyed at Cat as the shriek reaches our ears.

Without thinking, we both change. Wolf mode activated.

"It's Jade." I whisper to myself.

I pause and take a giant sniff. Vanilla and strawberries. Jade.

I follow the scent down, all the way to Nozu, and into the back alley. It's a Wednesday, so Nozu's closed because the owner goes boating on Wednesdays.

I see it first. A guy with a mask is holding a struggling Jade by her hair and-

Oh my god. Unzipping his jeans.

I let out a feral snarl.

Cat's pulsing towards me, reaching out for our connection, me as Alpha, her as Beta of our pack. We're the only ones with this connection, so intimate. I can pulse to any of my pack at any time, but they can't talk to me back.

_Tori. Tori this happened with Skylar, once your choice is made SteeleSkins try to make something bad happen to them. You know how they're big believers in chivalry? Well, if you can save your mate, they'll leave you alone._ Cat whispers to me.

The SteeleSkins, we call them Steeles, are the highest up on the werewolf ladder. They basically make sure that we don't kill too many people and that we don't change more than ten people in two years. Just security stuff, also if one of us becomes _too_ feral or gets rabies or something, they act as an Animal Control. They're big believers in courting and basically make sure werewolves are living in a modern-day version of the 15th century. My dad's actually a Steele, so my pack is mostly on good terms with them.

_You have to save her._ Cat repeats.

My eyes widen. I have to save Jade?

I shake my head and Cat steps back. I feel my teeth sharpen and my eyes become silver, with a few streaks of green. I growl.

The Steele drops Jade, and she lets out an awful, pained moan.

I growl again and paw at the ground. His grin turns malicious and I want to rip his throat out. His eyes flash a dark brown, to the point of almost black.

I stepped forward. He stepped forward. I leapt, midair, onto the bastard. I relished the feeling of my claws digging into his face. No one messes with my Jade.

The guy was crying. I released him, only to knock him over and land on his chest.

"If you ever," I growl, spit tickling his scruffy face, "touch MY Jadelyn August West again, I'll rip your Steele throat out."

I let him up and he nods approvingly before disappearing in a flash of blue.

I turn to Jade. She looks terrified.

_Shit, Cat, what do I do now?_

_Run._

Okay, so if you have any OC pack members I could use, that would be fantastic, leave them in the comments. If you want to submit more than one, PM me, but know that I can't have 30 minor-characters running around. The form's below!

Male/Female:

Full Name:

Age:

Grade:

Appearance:

Bio(include few details, mostly just life story):

Trademark, something that you automatically associate with the person:

Color of the wolf form:

Eye color(VERY IMPORTANT):

Steele or Tori's Pack?

Personality:


	2. A Blinding Pain

I ran, just like Cat said. I ran straight out of that alley and straight home, trying to clear my racing thoughts.

_Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade._

Cat was behind me, I felt her pawsteps vibrate through the ground.

I dashed up to my room.

"Holy crap." I whisper.

Cat nods at me and closes her eyes. A few seconds later, Skylar popped in through my window.

Skylar was about 5'6", had lemon-green eyes, and dyed her short hair cotton candy blue. She had tiny little plugs that she said she wasn't gonna get any bigger, and a belly button piercing. Also when she was 15, she got a tattoo of an intricate butterfly on the inside of her wrist. On the very tip of the wings there were the initials CV.

I nodded my greeting to her and she smiled at me, hooking an arm around Cat.

I look helplessly at the pair. "What should I do?" I whisper softly.

"Call her. Invite her over. She's probably really shaken up."

"When should I tell her?"

"It's best if it's kept a secret until you're ready to change her." Skylar said softly. I grunted and pulled out my phone.

"J-J-Jade West?" I hear a sniffle, but mostly awe.

"Jade, its Tori, are you okay?"

"No." she whispers before hanging up.

I groan and put my head in my hands.

"She saw my eyes." I whispered. "That means we're bonded." I whisper.

Cat giggled and flashed her own cobalt's at me. I shoved her and she laughed.

"Yes Tori, it does mean you're bonded." Skylar said, shooting a glare at Cat. "You're officially off the market hon."

I roll up my nose in disgust but laugh anyway.

Then I feel it.

Jade's nearby. I feel it. And I smell Vanilla Strawberry.

"She's on the front walk." I whisper and dash downstairs, opening the door before Jade even gets to the porch. I usher the still crying girl in and lead her upstairs. I open the door to find-

"UGH! DO YOU TWO EVER TAKE A BREAK?!" I screech at the currently face-sucking girls in my room.

They pull apart and grin sheepishly at me.

"Cat. Skylar. Out. Now."

They both shook their heads.

_I'm your Alpha_. I growl inside my head.

I swear Cat whimpers and dashes out the door. Skylar takes the window.

I sit on my bed, motioning for Jade to sit as well.

"So yeah, that's Cat's girlfriend. SKYLAR!" I shout. "MAKE SOME FOOD PLEASE!"

"YOU MAKE IT YOURSELF BITCH!" I hear Cat shout and I growl.

_Cat I swear to god you're on babysitting duty this month_. I smirk. 'Babysitting' is what we did when we watched over the not-yet-pubescent wolves that hadn't made first transformation yet. Once you hit puberty, your werewolf blood kicked in and you could change.

_NO! _I hear her voice inside my head.

I smirk and turn to Jade, who's sitting wide-eyed.

"Cat has a…girlfriend?" she whisper-laughs.

I giggle. "Yeah."

"And she cusses?"

"Yeah."

Jade crosses her arms and her lower lip trembles.

"Oh, Jade, what's wrong?"

"Promise you won't call me crazy?" she whispers and I nod.

"Never in a million years."

She sniffles and I sit next to her.

"It's okay Jade." I whisper.

"Okay, up, so this guy, he looked at me, and then, we were in this alley, and then he was going to…God he was gonna rape me, and then these two wolves showed up, but they were like, HUGE. One of them was like, almost glowing, and it had brownish red fur, but it had a white star over its eye, and it launched on the creep and I swear Tori it said my name, a fucking animal said my name, and then the guy just vanished, and then the wolves ran away!"

I smiled. "I don't think you're crazy." I whisper.

She sighed and I could see she was still crying.

I look at her, refusing to break eye contact. She doesn't look away and instead stretches out on the bed.

I glance at her stomach and feel like everything's right in the world.

She sits up and I give her a hand to stand. We walk out into the living room where Skylar is currently on top of Cat, and they're about eight seconds away from ripping each other's clothes off.

"CAT!" Jade screeches.

They break apart and I growl at them.

"Jeez, sorry." Cat giggles. Skylar pecks her lips and stands up, heading into the kitchen.

I give Jade a hug and she smiles at me before leaving.

_Pack meeting at the barn tonight. No exceptions._ I pulse to all of my pack and know that they've all heard it.

Skylar sits on the couch next to Cat and they resume sucking face.

I groan and decide to go for a walk; I could use the energy release. Jade was…everywhere in my thoughts. It was kinda insane actually.

I'm on my way out the door when I get the feeling something's wrong.

Blinding pain rips through me and I double over. I know it's not me though.

_Jade_. I pulse to Cat.

She stands up. I can barely breathe.

"Tori, Tori calm down." She whispers, rubbing my back.

The pain just intensifies and I manage to stand, my high-pain tolerance kicking in. "Something's wrong." I whisper and dash out the door, my eyes closed.

Focus on her scent. Jade.

I catch a whiff of Vanilla Strawberries and I follow it Northwest, right about a block from Jade's house.

I stop cold at what I see.

Jade's on the ground, and there's three vampires next to her. They aren't drinking her, that's good, but they are burning her.

They're fucking burning my mate.

As in lighting a match, and throwing it on her stomach.

How do you even respond to that?

I change into wolf form and growl. Jade's crying, and I feel her terror.

I leap in front of her, effectively making the vamps move. They recoil from me as I bare my teeth, taking the most intimidating, protective stance I can over her. They scatter and I sigh, knowing the fight's done for now.

I turn back to Jade and push her arm, whining softly. She's crying and I feel slight terror in the pit of my stomach.

I bow my head to her, lick her hand, and flash my eyes their 'normal' chocolate brown.

I wink at her. She half-grins, half-looks scared.

I lie down and look at the burns. I hesitate, but lick softly at them. Werewolves have a healing power in their saliva, that's why we heal so fast.

She hisses, but I don't stop until I see the faintest signs of a closing wound. I smile and rest next to her, pulsing to Cat.

_She's on the corner of 5__th__ and DarkSet, come quick. I'm with her in wolf form and she's terrified but I'm not leaving her side until you get here. Bring Skylar if you want._

_Kk! _I hear in my head.

I whine and she pets me, but I sense her uncertainty.

I sigh and put my head down until I see Cat and Skylar's car stop at the corner and the pair get out.

I whine, but leave, going back to where my clothes were. I changed back and met them right as they were getting to Jade, who hadn't noticed anything yet.

"Tori." She gasped. "The wolf came back." She whispers.

"Well, you are having the shittiest luck today." I giggle and help her up. She winces but looks down, and the wounds have pretty much completely disappeared.

Her jaw falls open in shock.

"I think you should just stay at my house." I tell her and she nods in wonder.

I smile and we drive back to mine. I groan when Cat and Skylar run off to the guest bed.

"Hey, Tori?" Jade whispers.

"What?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Okay, so, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will try to use as many of your OCs as I can. Also, I need more Steeles, and I need more males. Just a heads-up. If you have a REALLY great idea for a girl, let me know, but I think exactly one person submitted a guy.

Also, its fine if anons leave OCs, but I wish they would make an account, because then I could PM them with questions. Oh well.

Thank you all, and remember to dream forever!


	3. The Barn

_Hey Alpha._ I hear in my head. I groan and look at a sleeping Jade next to me.

_Cat, what is it?_

_You forgot._

_About what?_

_The meeting at the barn._

I smack my forehead. I had completely forgotten.

_Dude you know how light of a sleeper Jade is she woke up when a door creaked that one time, how the hell do I get there?_

_Well, you could always bring her._

_CAT. That is the worst idea I've heard in a long time._

_Well, you're gonna have to tell her sometime._

_But she'll wanna be changed…won't she?_

_Probably, but if she really likes you, she'll accept that you can't just yet._

_Caaat!_

_Your choice, but I think she's gonna go crazy if she wakes up and no one's here._

I sigh, turning to the sleeping girl. Damn she was beautiful.

I stroke her hair and feel a flutter in my stomach.

I bite my lip. If I take her, she's gonna freak out. If I don't, she's gonna freak out. If I take her, she's might not ever talk to me again. If I don't, she might not ever want to even see me again.

I was exaggerating, I know, but still. I bite my lip so hard I draw a little blood, but it heals quickly.

I finally make up my sleep-clouded mind and shake the girl's shoulder softly.

Her eyes snap open to reveal emerald green orbs, staring at me questioningly. She wasn't crabby until the morning I guess.

"I completely forgot, but I was supposed to meet some people at midnight. I was wondering if you want to come?" I whisper.

The night makes everything grayscaled, and she nods softly. "Yeah, sure."

We get out of bed and run a brush through our sleep-hair. I change into sweats and a sweatshirt, Jade puts on the same. My hair's in a low pony and I'm wearing my glasses.

I grin as she starts to head to the car.

"Nope, we gotta walk." I tell her and she turns to me, horrified.

"No way."

_Skylar and I are here, everyone's freaking out. You're ten minutes late Tori._

I groan and respond to the entire pack. _Everyone chill your asses, I'll be there soon._

I don't get an answer, so I take Jade by the hand and lead her down the street, and into a forest.

"Tori where the hell are we going?"

A blue mist rolls out from beneath the Spanish moss and I grin at the way she looks in the moonlight.

I don't answer her, instead marching forward. We get to a clearing and I smile to myself, cocking my head towards the barn, the way a dog would. I can hear the sounds of wolves partying already.

I follow the noise and Jade's trailing behind me, confused. I smile as a wolf falls in step with us. Cat's pure black.

Skylar soon joins us, her fur more white, but her eyes are a light, sky blue. I smile and march forward.

Jade looks terrified. "Those are wolves. _Wolves_."

I just shrug and pet Cat, who licks my hand in response.

Jade's looking at them, awed.

We reach the abandoned barn in no time, and the sounds of a party are extremely loud.

"Jeez Vega, what kinda people are you meeting here?" she grumbles.

I grin and walk in the front doors. I see about twenty wolfed-up people and two dozen humans, and of that half were making out on the walls.

I snarled. Cat and Skylar immediately dropped their heads submissively and the rest of my pack followed suit. I dragged Jade up on a table with me and held her by my side.

_Everyone, she doesn't know she's my mate yet. Keep it cool._

Everyone nodded their heads and I made my eyes go to their wolfish color.

"Everyone, say hi to Jade." I said, authority dripping from my voice.

The wolves transformed back to humans and Jade's jaw dropped.

"Hi Jade." They all said, not in unison but good enough.

"Thank you." I said, and stepped down from the table.

Jade looked at me in wonder and I smiled. "Want a drink?" I whispered, letting my eyes go wolfish again.

"What." she stated.

I smiled at her and grabbed her wrist before taking her to the drinks table. I grabbed a shot and threw it back, grinning as I felt the effects of Wolfsbane run through my body.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tori Vega?" Jade asked quietly, seriously. I just grinned and pointed to the loft, where Skylar and Cat were furiously making out.

_Cat._ I warned.

_Fine, jeez_. She giggled and I sighed before turning back to Jade, who was open-mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and led her outside.

"Please tell me what's going on." Jade pleaded.

I grinned. "Let's swim first." I said, motioning to a lake about fifty yards from the barn. She nodded uncertainly and I led her to the lake, relishing the moonlight on her creamy skin.

Once there, I pulled off my sweats, leaving me in a bra and underwear. I smiled at her and dove into the lake, which was a lot deeper than it seemed.

I came back up and found Jade next to me. I led her out to the middle of the lake and onto the small island that we had found a few years ago.

I held her hand and helped her onto the tree branch that extended over the water.

"It's pretty." She said. I nodded my agreement and turned to her. We stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"God, you're gorgeous Jade." I whispered, barely letting the words out of my mouth.

Jade's eyes got big and I smiled softly.

I broke eye contact first, staring at the not-quite-full moon's reflection.

Jade's still staring at me, I can feel her gaze. I smile to myself and turn back, entranced once again by her eyes.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" her voice is beautiful.

I nod. "Should I count the ways?" I tease, and then look serious. "Your eyes. I can't get enough of them. They're cold, hard, but beautiful."

Jade blushes. I smile at her, but intentionally make my eyes darker than usual, lust-filled.

"Can you sing to me?" I whisper innocently. "Your voice is beautiful."

I know I'm almost stepping over the line here. Almost.

Jade looks at me suspiciously but complies.

"So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I've said it a million times,

But I'll only stay with you one more night."

My eyes widen, but I smile.

"Damn." I whisper.

She blushes.

"You are so beautiful Jade."

I'm almost over, almost over the line.

I turn my eyes wolf-color and her eyes widen.

I turn them back to chocolate brown and her expression softens.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask softly.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you." I state the question this time.

I see doubt flash in her eyes for a second. Finally, finally, she nodded.

I smile and scoot closer to the girl, pulling her head closer to mine. I tilt my head and she closes her eyes.

I gently push my lips against hers, and feel sparks explode in the back of my head.

I slowly move my lips against hers. She does the same.

After about thirty seconds, I break away and grin at her.

"You're beautiful." I say.

She's awed. I can sense it.

"That…" she whispers. I smile and jump off the branch into the water below, motioning for her to follow suit. She laughs and jumps in after me. We swim to the mainland, where I see Cat and Skylar and watching with electricity in their eyes.

_Score._ I hear in my head.

I roll my eyes and get on solid ground before turning to Jade.

"There's something I have to show you." I say slowly.

She nods expectantly. I take a deep breath and change, right there in front of her.

"Holy shit." Jade says, speechless.

I nudge her hand and turn back to human.

"What…are you?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, beautiful. For now, I have some council matters I need to take care of. Skylar will take you back to my house." I tell her, and Sky nods from behind me. Without hesitation, I peck her lips and head inside, Cat behind me.

"That was quite a kiss." The redhead commented. I promptly shoved her into the wall. She laughed and followed me up to the loft.

There's hay everywhere, which is super annoying, but oh well.

I let my voice be alpha-fied, all strong and commanding.

"I have just sealed the bond between my mate and I." I nod at them. They nod back.

"Now, she's not yet a werewolf, but I will turn her when I get the chance." I say and they nod.

"Good. Now, you are free to stay with the pack here or go get some rest at home. Meet here an hour before midnight in two days, on the full moon. I understand we have five newborn wolves that will be changing for the first time, and before you ask, Cat has generously volunteered to babysit."

"Any questions?"

Cat growled and I smirked. "Dismissed."

I turned to her and flashed a grin before climbing out of the hay loft and running straight home. When I get there, Jade's already asleep.

* * *

Hi y'all. So not much to say, this chapter sorta took control of itself, but we got a kiss :). Sorry it was so fluffy, there's trouble ahead, don't worry.

The song Jade sang in the first actual chapter was _My Heroine _by The Maine. The song in this chapter was the chorus from _One Last Night_ by Maroon 5. Both are great songs, I recommend you check them out.

Also, just to be clear, the initials on Skylar's tattoo are CV because of Cat Valentine. Her mate and loving girlfriend. Yeah.

Thank you all, and remember to dream forever!


	4. Mate

I couldn't fall asleep that night. My mind was racing. We kissed. We kissed. We kissed.

_Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade- Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade- Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade._

I brush hair off her forehead and she smiles in her sleep, curling into an even tighter ball if that were possible. I smile at her.

It's 7 when she wakes up. I smile brightly at her and she sleepily smiles back.

"I had the weirdest, lucidest dream I have ever had last night." She declared before heading downstairs, where Cat and Skylar were waiting, breakfast on the table. I nod my thanks and they grin.

"What was your dream about?" I ask innocently and Cat has to stifle a laugh. I glare at her and she obediently leaves.

"Um, well, you were there, and, we were going to this barn thing, and Cat was a wolf, but she was Cat, and your eyes could change color, and you were a wolf but you were you, and I was so confused but then-" she catches herself and I throw her a devilish grin.

"Then what?"

"Um, I think, you, kinda, may have, kissed me?" she's blushing furiously and I just smirk at her.

"You are so gorgeous Jade." I tell her before turning back to my eggs.

When I look up, her face is a mixture of shock and confusion.

I grin. "Can you sing something? Your voice is beautiful."

She seems startled. I grin and finish my eggs.

I wait for her to finish her food so she doesn't choke before leading her to the couch, sitting her down so I could see every feature of her perfect face.

I look deep in her eyes and wrap an arm around her, smiling at the shock on her face. My hair's still in the ponytail and my glasses are still on. I unhook my arm and adjust my glasses before flashing my eyes green.

She chokes anyway.

"You're…that actually…no way…no freaking way…" she splutters and I just smile patiently at her.

"Jade." I whisper. My voice catches for a second, but goes back to normal. "I…If you don't want this to happen, then I'll respect that." I tell her, my eyes pleading.

"I want it to happen." She says with finality, as if that was what I needed to proceed.

I smile devilishly at her. "We aren't wolves by the way." I tell her and she almost chokes.

"Well, technically, _sometimes_ we are, but we're werewolves." I tell her matter-of-factly and she stares at me in wonder. I smile back when I hear a guttural moan coming from the guest bed.

"HORNDOGS. SHUT THE FUCK UP OR TASTE ALPHA'S WRATH." I shout and Jade looks at me in surprise.

"I'M GUESSING YOU TOLD HER?"

"YES, NOW FUCKING QUIET DOWN BEFORE I PUT YOU ON BABYSITTING FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

Jade looks at me in astonishment. "You're…"

"HBIC of my pack? Yes. Alpha? Yes. Cat's Beta, my second in command. Skylar's not her girlfriend, she's her mate."

Jade blushes slightly. "Who's your mate?"

I look at her meaningfully and I watch the realization flow over her face.

"How…how long?" she stumbles.

"About two days?" I scratch my head. "I first realized it when I was on my way out of school and I heard you singing. I couldn't move, I felt like I was being shifted, and then, boom, you became my world."

Jade looks at me incredulously. "Okay, that was a lot cheesier than I wanted, but it's how it happens." I shrug and smile at her.

"How come you knew to save me from those…things?" she asked, shivering.

"We're connected. I felt your fear and terror, and when the vampires were burning you I almost passed out."

Jade laughs and turns around. "Am I on Punk'd?"

"Nope." I smile and grab my keys. "I think you should see something."

She nods softly and we drive to Jessica's house. I hold her hand as I walk up to the cottage and Jade looks around suspiciously. There's three different bikes parked in the driveway.

I open the door without knocking and enter, heading upstairs. Jess is in her room, painting of course. She's smiling.

I feel Jade tense up and I motion to get the girl's attention.

"Hey Jess." I say and she grins.

"TORI!" she shouts, launching herself on me. "Jade." She says, surprised.

"She's my mate." I tell her softly. "Be nice."

Jess closes her eyes and counts to three. "I know we left on bad terms, but I think we should start over, ya know?"

Jade nods, looking like she's seen a ghost.

Jess and Jade were cousins. They grew up together, for about ten years of Jade's life she was her best friend. Then, one day, Jess just left. About a month later she came back and Jade kinda picked a fight as per usual.

The girl nodded at her painting, which is a black wolf with white stripes, like a tiger. I smile. "Self portrait."

"You're a werewolf?!" Jade exclaims.

Jess nods. "I am one of the two in our pack that was changed by an attack. A rogue changed me and now I'm stuck like this, but it's nice. I'm trying to make the best of it."

I hug her and turn to Jade. "We have to go."

She nods and we say goodbye before going back home. My parents and Trina are back from that out-of-state audition and I need to talk to them.

We rush through the door and they smile at my appearance, albeit confused at Jade's appearance next to me.

"Guys." I pause to catch my breath. "I found my mate."

Their eyes light up. "Who is it?" My dad asks. I know he's hoping for Anthony.

"It's Jade." I tell them and Jade squeezes my hand. "I was walking down the hallway and I heard her sing and now my entire world is _her_."

My dad smiles, thank god. "We're happy for you honey."

Trina looks sorta confused. "Haven't you heard her sing before?"

"Yeah, but this was different, more intimate, more…I don't know what to call it."

My dad smiles and nods. "Love."

I let a smile roll off my lips. "Gracias papa." I tell him and run upstairs with Jade, where I find Cat and Skylar making out.

Jesus. These girls were sex addicts or something. "Cat." I say lowly. "Off my bed."

She looks up at me guiltily and Jade's laughing.

"Obey your Alpha." I tell her in a dangerous tone. Jade stops laughing. Cat squeaks and nods.

I smile and they leave.

Jade looks thoroughly impressed and I smile at her.

I peck her lips and she smirks. There's the Jade I know.

"Tomorrow's the full moon." I tell her.

She looks at me curiously. "Does that make a difference, I mean you can change without it."

I smile ruefully. "When the full moon happens, it's scary. We're all wolves, not the good, docile wolves you think of now. We're the kind of wolves that kill each other over a fish. It's best to scatter, get away from people. I don't think straight, no one does. We're feral, and it's when we bite humans." I look at her searchingly.

"I really, really don't want to hurt you Jade." I tell her. "If I was the cause of your pain I would probably die."

She blushes.

"I'm not the kind of wolf you're used to seeing, either. I'm hairy and gross and have a wolf face but human body, and its disgusting." I tell her.

"Why are you telling me this?" she interrupts, but I don't mind.

"I want you to make sure you know what you're getting into." I tell her and she laughs.

"Trust me, I want you, and only you."

Now that was vocal sex.

* * *

Okay, I'm in love with your OCs. Seriously. All of them.

thank you all and dream forever,

Hannah


	5. OC UPDATE

Okay, this is an update regarding the OCs. I need two more guys. GUYS. Not girls, although I appreciate how many I've gotten. After much thought(because believe me, this decision wasn't easy at all), I decided on seven. I need nine, but I need two more guys.

Here's the list of accepted OCs:

Jessica Annalee West

Faith

Jazz

Anthony

Isabelle-has been changed to Steele.

Carlos

Jordan

I WANT TO STRESS THAT THE OTHER OCs WERE EXCELLENT, I JUST NEEDED CHARACTERS LIKE THESE TO MAKE THE STORY GEL. If your OC wasn't picked, you can try for one of the two guy slots :)

Thank you all for your amazing reviews, as long as you review, I write.

And as always, dream forever!

~Hannah


	6. Winner! Not a chapter Thatll b tonight

The winner of the two boys OC contest is krys1993, with Aiden and Liam. The description was vivid and I saw exactly in my mind's eye what she meant, so she won.

Thank you all, and OCs are officially closed :).


	7. Another Vega

My face is stretched tightly over my bones, too tightly. I feel the first wave of pain course through my blood, and I let out a feral growl. There was blood trickling down my face and my clothes were ripping as my spine was twisting.

A few hours ago, we had been at the barn. The new wolves had transformed in front of us and we had welcomed them.

Jade, despite my requests and begging, had decided to stay with me through the night.

I felt the first bone snap and I bit at the air, trying to kill the pain. Painkillers didn't work on werewolves, but our unusually high pain tolerance made us handle it better than humans.

A few moments later, I felt all my bones click into place and I stood on my haunches, breathing hot mist out of my nostrils.

I glared at the girl that was in the room. Who the fuck was she?

I growled, sitting back on my haunches. I bared my teeth.

The human's eyes got big and I snarled, stepping forward. This was my territory, no one else's.

I could sense terror in the pit of my stomach. Why was I not killing her?

I lunged.

The girl screamed.

It clicked.

Those eyes. those green, soulful, amazing eyes are what did it.

Jade.

_Jade-Jade. Jade-Jade._

I fluttered my eyes closed and let out a low growl. "This is why you needed to leave."

She squeaked and I got off her. "I don't want to kill you."

With that, I laid down on the bed. "I need to go, to the forest we were in. Its…amazing at night. There's mist, there's a smaller lake. You would like it. But I have to go alone, its when we-"

I cut myself off. It's when we turn humans. I hate, HATE doing it, but it's the only way to add to our pack.

Basically, a few of the muscular, hot guys lured a few girls and the pretty, hot girls lured a few guys. Then, we would kinda just…bite, and everything's done. They're a wolf.

I didn't want Jade to see that.

"When you what?" Jade asks searchingly, her eyes boring into mine.

"When we…add to our pack?" I whisper-growl, hoping she would understand.

Her eyes get big. "You mean, like, kill humans?"

I hang my head and get closer to my open window. "It's the only way. I warned you about me, Jade West. I wasn't joking. See you in the morning."

With that, I left.

Everything's a blur as I run through the streets, trying to get to the forest. When I do, I'm stunned into silence.

There's another pack here.

Another pack.

In my territory.

My pack forms behind me. Their Alpha struts up to us and smiles.

"You must be Tori Vega." He hisses. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same. Who are you?"

"I'm Aiden Vega. This is my twin Liam."

"Vega?" I ask suspiciously.

"Hello there. You're my neice, actually."

I look at him like he's insane. The man has electric blue eyes that bore into my soul. I can't look away.

"You are _not_ my uncle." I huff, mist pouring out of my nostrils. "You are a threat."

Aiden tuts. "Now, now, Tori Vega, we mustn't get cocky."

I growl at him. "Cut to the chase, Aiden."

"Look, your father kicked us out of his pack when he joined the Steeles. We moved to Arizona, made our own pack. But, we like L.A. It's where we grew up. We want it."

I want to scream. "Well it's not for sale. My pack is here to stay."

Aiden growls, his eyes flashing a dangerous silver-blue. I growled and lunged, tackling him.

He howled. The rest of his pack, including Liam, launched into the thick of my pack. We outnumbered him 3 to 1, but damn, my Uncles can fight.

I have him in a throat hold when he snaps at my hand.

I punch him, straight in the snout, until he's bleeding. I growl and push my lips against his throat. "No one messes with my pack."

I open my mouth, my teeth, when I hear it.

_Tori?_

Its simple, but I love it so much. It's Jade.

I don't respond, instead, turn back to Aiden, who has a malicious smirk on his face.

"Was that your mate?" he taunts. "I hear she's lovely. I might pay her a visit tonight after I kill you."

I snarl. No one touches Jade.

His eyes light up.

I push my teeth to his throat again, letting him know who's in control of this fight.

"I bet she'd be awesome in the sack, you know."

He did not.

I see his eyes dancing with fire and I can't help it anymore. I bite. _Hard._

He smiles at me and I watch the light fade from his evil eyes.

"Love ya, munchkin."

He's still.

The fight stops. His pack starts to bristle and I watch as Liam accepts the responsibility of Alpha. He has the brightest red eyes, but they're sexy red, the kind of red you see in beautiful tropical islands.

"Come on." He growls. "I never wanted this territory. Aiden did. Let's go."

He turns heel and leaves, just like that. His pack follows him.

I realize I'm bleeding from my arm, but its just a scratch. I watch it disappear.

"TORI!" I hear a panicked voice scream. "CAT'S HURT, A GUY FROM AIDEN'S PACK HURT HER, GLASS, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!" It's Skylar.

I run over to where the noise is coming from and see a redhead lying on the ground.

When we're seriously injured, we go back to human form. Shit.

I wish, I wish with all my might that I'll go human soon. Cat's bleeding really, really badly from her stomach.

"Cat." My voice is hoarse. "Cat can you hear me?"

"Y-" her voice is cut off by the sound of gagging as she proceeds to spit up blood.

Skylar's sobbing, clutching her stomach. "I feel it." She whispers. "Cat, Cat please, please stay with me."

I want to tear my hair out. I look at the moon. We have about fifteen minutes of wolftime left.

I look at my oversized hands. Useless. I growl to myself before ripping off my clothing and wrapping it around the wound, which I discover is extremely deep.

I keep pressure on it and talk to Cat in my head.

_Cat, stay with me, please._

_I'm fine._

_No Cat, you aren't, please stay alive for me, please._

The conversation goes on like this for fifteen minutes. Anything to keep her focused.

I shudder as the time passes. I look around and we're human again.

I lift Cat up in my arms, bridal style, and dash out of the forrest, Skylar behind me.

"I love you so much." She whispers, crying. "I love you so, so much and Cat please don't leave me here!"

Cat's eyes become drooped.

We're at my house.

I kick open the door and run up to my room, setting her on my bed. I see Jade, she's shivering in the corner.

"Jade, Jade get me gauze it's in the med cabinet, and get me some disinfectant!" I shout and bite my lip at how bad it is.

Sky's holding her hand.

"AND TWEEZERS!" I shout to my mate. I hear her come in and hand me the articles.

I open her wound and jump when Cat screams. "I'm so sorry."

Cat nods and looks at Skylar, her eyes unfocused. "I love you so much Sky, please, just…"

I use my tweezers and pick out the tiny bits of glass and dirt. I spray with disinfectant, and she screams again.

Finally, I wrap it in gauze. Cat vomits blood again. Broken ribs. It should heal soon, but for now, she's not moving from this spot.

I see a sheen of sweat on Cat's face and a look of terror on her face. "Tori what if they come back. It's never that easy, we'll almost positively see more of them soon."

I nod my head gravely. "Be on your toes for any of Liam Vega's pack. Any of them are to be treated as a threat. If they are threatening to you, you lunge. If they are hurting you, you kill. We don't mess around."

There's slight cheers from that and Cat gives a very encouraging wince. I smile and ruffle her hair, then look at the shaking goth in the corner.

"Jade, come on, we won't bite." I whisper. "Cat got hurt when another pack tried to hurt us."

Jade comes over to me in a slumber and I give her shoulder a squeeze. "See, Cat's fine!"

In response, Cat vomits blood.

"Thank you for proving my point Caterina Valentine." I say sarcastically and she nods, giggling.

Jade smiles and starts to mop the sweat from her brow. I smile at her working and give Skylar a quick hug. "She's gonna be fine." I whisper.

Skylar thanks me and kisses Cat a few more times. I pull Jade into a kiss and hug her before turning around.

"Liam's pack. You know the rules, now scatter. We meet next time I say to meet, until then you're welcome to use the barn and any part of the forest."

They nod and dissipate. I feel the air lessen and notice Cat's wound is healing up pretty well, the gauze now has scab bumps under it.

She's still coughing blood though. Ew.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL I HAVE 30 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU *kissing noise*

xD but seriously, thank you all. I hope you enjoyed! I will not be updating as regularly due to school starting again, but I'll try my best.

Dream forever,

Hannah


	8. Breathtaking

The next day, Jade has a billion questions for me.

"What happened last night? Is Cat okay? Is she still vomiting? Who's Liam Vega? There's another pack? Where's your parents? Where's Trina? Are you hurt? Is your pack okay? Did the other pack get your territory?"

"Jade?" I say softly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please just chill out? Everything's fine. We ran into a little trouble last night with a pack led by my uncle, they wanted our land. We got rid of them. Cat stopped vomiting a while ago. She's fine. Trina's in my parent's pack, The Steeles, which is basically our police. I'm fine. My pack is fine."

Jade exhales deeply and I grin. "Love you."

She looks at me in surprise and I shrug. "Always have."

Jade shakes her head. "Love you too."

A grin violently explodes on my face.

I make her a sandwich and we settle down to watch some TV.

The rest of our day goes by uneventfully, thank god. When night comes however, I pull Jade up and lead her outside.

"Jade." I say in the softest voice I can imagine. "Do ya wanna go somewhere with me?"

She nods, half-smiling. "Like a date?"

I nod and lead her back to the forest, back where it all started.

Her eyes blink in surprise. "Now that we aren't rushing to get somewhere," I tell her softly, "we can enjoy it."

She smiles at me and I walk into the forest, led by the dimly-lit path. "Come on, we can't keep them waiting."

"Who waiting?"

I just smirk and walk forward, reveling in the pinks and purples that spew forth from the trees and grass. I sense Jade behind me and look around before spotting them. I stop and Jade stops too.

"Be still and don't speak." I tell her lowly. "They'll come to you."

I sense Jade's anticipation for the unknown and I chuckle. They move forward, and forward, and finally they're right in front of my face.

I sense Jade's wonder.

They're little bugs, about a half inch tall, and they emit bright light, like lightning bugs. The one that's in front of my face is a pink one.

They fly away and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Looking back at Jade, I see she's smiling like she just got a recording contract.

"Those were sprites. They don't bug us, we don't bug them."

Moving down the path, I stop again at a small pool. The water's crystal clear and I know it's several hundred feet deep.

I wait patiently and sure enough, I see silver glinting under the water. I smile and jump in.

Jade follows and I lead her down to an underwater cave that's totally decked out. We sit on one of the couches and wait.

"Why are we here?" she asks softly, and right on cue, Raquel pops out of the water. "Hiya." She grins, her tail glinting under the waves.

I wave and Jade does the same, astonished. "You're…"

"Finfolk. We're mermaids, but we can turn back to human." Raq confirms.

I smile at her. "Raquel, this is Jade, my mate."

Raq's eyes get wide and I smile at her. "Tori, she's beautiful."

I thank her and Jade seems to be in a state of shock.

"A mermaid think's I'm beautiful."

"Is your girlfriend thinking you're beautiful not enough?" I tease and she turns to me, searching my eyes.

I let out a half smile. "You're breathtaking."

She captures my lips and I flutter my eyes closed, moving my lips in rhythm with hers. It makes music I've never experienced before, but it's delicious.

I break away first and we both grin like idiots for about five minutes, until I realize Raq's gone. I smile and drag Jade back to the mainland.

"One last stop, then we go home." I promise before leading her off the path and into the woods.

I smile before stopping at my destination, which is hard to see in the night. I change into a wolf and enter the decrepit mansion, sighing with each step. So many memories.

I changed back to see Jade following me, and I half-smile.

"Hey Tori?" she asks softly. "I gotta question."

"Shoot."

"Jessica said something about her being one of two that was changed by an attack…who's the second one?"

I brush some hair out of her face. "Me."

Her eyes widen in shock. "I thought your family was werewolves too?"

"I'm adopted. My parents found me at age 3 months outside their doorstep, and when I was eight I was bitten by a rogue. Almost died. This became my safe haven, where I could go to escape the moon, to escape my life actually."

By now we're upstairs. Jade's staring in wonder at the scratches in the wall, the holes in the floor. I grin and walk into the art room.

Jade's facial expression is priceless. "You painted me?" she squeaks.

I nod. "When I first met you, I found you entrancing. I guess I shoulda figured then that you were special, but it didn't click. Anyway, I needed an energy release and painting does that."

Jade's eyebrows were raised and I shrugged before turning to an old piano. "I learned to play while I was here, but I forgot most of it."

Jade chuckles and plunks a note with her index finger.

"Can I see?" she asks abruptly.

"See what?"

"The bites?"

I nod and take off my shirt. There's short little marks under each breast, just visible from under my bra. There's one above my heart, one on my neck, one above my belly button. There's more on my breasts, but I don't want to go topless if it would make Jade uncomfortable.

I have short little scratches down my arms too, and down my sides.

"Is that all?" Jade whispers.

"No, there's more on my breasts but I don't want to freak you out." I explain.

Jade looks entertained. "Show me." She whispers. I nod and unclip my bra, letting it fall to the ground.

They're kinda a mess. There's more scar tissue than regular tissue.

Jade's eyes widen. 'That…looks awful."

I nod. "It's okay." I whisper. She reaches out and traces some of the lines slowly with her finger, sending shivers down my spine.

I smile and put my clothes back on, sitting at the piano. "It sucked, but I'm okay."

Her eyes are still worried and she sits next to me. "I can't believe this." She says softly, touching my hair ever so slightly.

"What's this?"

"You, you're a werewolf, Cat's a werewolf…"

I smile and nod. "I couldn't either."

She scoots closer. "How is Cat a wolf anyway?"

"She's actually pretty different from the rest of us. See, her family had the curse. Her family is pretty much all werewolves. But, you only get the gene if both parents are wolves. Her mom wasn't, so she was a hybrid and couldn't change. She's was pretty fucked up really, her mind was constantly at war, her wolf was trying to get out but her body lacked the proper strength and structure. So I helped her." I shrug.

Jade looks at me suspiciously. "What do you mean…help her?"

"I took her into the woods one night. I could sense a wolf in her, I saw her eyes flash a few times and her mannerisms were like a wolf sometimes. Also I'd find her crying a few times after a phone call from her family. I found out those were after someone in her pack changed."

I waited for Jade to absorb this, and then continued. "I took her into these woods actually. She was scared, I knew she was. Wolves can smell fear, you know. I brought her deep into the forest and we sat down in some old ruins. She was beyond terrified at this point.

"I remember getting in front of her, standing her up, looking around. I heard her heartbeat. I heard the blood gushing through her veins. I realized in that moment that I was in predator mode and my body was ready to kill.

"Cat had squeaked, I remember that very clearly. I settled straight in front of her and noticed how her eyes were desperately trying to change; I could see that they were flicking very quickly from brown to deep blue.

"That was all the confirmation I needed. I brushed her hair off her shoulders, so I had a clear view of her neck. I remember she asked me if I was a vampire, and I shook my head no. I leaned down slightly and brushed my lips really close to her jugular, and then bit.

"She screamed, but that's why I took her so far into these woods, so no one would hear. It took about a day and a half. I stayed with her, right there, waiting. I knew she was alive; I heard her heartbeat and saw her breathe. Eventually she woke up and was a full-wolf. She changed pretty quickly and the next day became my beta. About three months ago she found Skylar and turned her."

Jade's eyes were wide, but bright. "So when are you gonna change me?" she asked teasingly, then turned serious. "I want to be with you as a wolf."

I nod slowly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

I take a deep breath. "Because right now, if I turn you, your blood will taste so good that I won't be able to stop and I'll kill you."

Her eyes grew wide with fear. "Seriously?"

I nod. "It takes several milestones in the relationship to be able to keep control."

Jade slumps. I soften. "I don't want to kill you Jade." I say softly. "But I'm too strong."

Jade scoffs. "Vega, strong?"

I roll my eyes and in a flash have her up against the wall, struggling. I have my lips at her neck and my teeth are bared. I hear the blood pulsing under them and I let go, going back to the piano bench.

"Alpha's are the strongest of our pack, but Cat could probably still do that." I tell her nonchalantly. Jade winces and walks back to me.

I smile at her and hold out my hand, leading her out of the mansion and back into the woods.

"Do you want to see something cool?" I ask her softly, feeling bad about pinning her.

"Yeah."

I walk even deeper into the woods and Jade's following me. We stop at another pool, but this one's a lot less deep. There's a waterfall spewing and from the water multicolored mist is radiating. The water itself is a rainbow, full of colors. Jade's jaw is dropped and I smile as I climb behind the waterfall and into the cave that's there. It's small, but it's nice. I notice Jade at the entryway and motion for her to follow me. We go deeper into the tunnel until we get to a door, which I knock and open.

I know Jade's stunned. We're in a gold mine, run by elves.

There's piles of precious metals lying around on the floor. They don't notice us and they don't care we're there, but we can't steal.

I duck out back into the cave and Jade follows me. "That was a mine." I tell the shocked girl.

"Okay." She squeaks.

I smile and turn into a wolf. "You wanna ride?"

She nods and gets on my back. I feel soft hands grasp my fur and I leap out of the waterfall, landing a few feet away from the pool. Jade looks impressed.

"Hold on." I growl and speed up to my maximum speed, 75 miles an hour. I know she doesn't feel it very much though, there's no wind and she's keeping herself pressed against my body.

I stop just at the edge of the woods.

I turn back to human and see Jade trembling, but not from the ride. "What Jade?" I ask softly. She just points behind me and I look.

Shit.

"Wow, I was right. She is beautiful." The chilling sentence is followed by the merciless laugh of Aiden Vega. "I suggest she run, before we find out just how good in bed she is, hm?"

* * *

Please don't kill me?

Dream forever,

Hannah


	9. OCs

HEY EVERYBODY!

I have an important announcement.

OCs…are OPEN AGAIN!

I need several Steeles, a few more of Tori's pack, and a few of Liam's pack.

Any contributions will be greatly appreciated. Here's an updated form:

Wolf fur color:

Human eye color:

Wolf eye color:

Rank in the pack (Alpha, beta, omega):

Strengths in battle:

Weaknesses:

Pack:

Male/Female:

Name:

Short description of what s/he looks like in human form:

How they became a wolf:

THANK YOU ALL!

Next chapter should be up soon.

Dream forever,

Hannah


	10. Ecstasy and Ice

Aiden ran a hand through his short hair.

"I thought I killed you." I growl through clenched teeth.

"Nope. Played dead."

"How?"

"It's very easy, actually, see, the angle I _let_ you get me at didn't expose any veins I could bleed out from and your bite wasn't deep, so I just closed my eyes and went limp."

I want to kill him. Properly this time.

"So this is your mate, hm? She's ravishing. I think I'd like to…try a bite, hm?"

I swear to god.

"I think, actually, after I see just how _ravishing_ she truly is, I will try a bite. A single, delicious bite right in the jugular."

Jade's paler than Edward Cullen. I know he's just trying to get to me though.

"We aren't making any business deals." I growl. "You cannot have Jade, she is _mine_."

"Hm, what about that pretty redhead, you know, the one Liam stabbed? Oh, right, Cat. Such a lovely name. Or her mate, she's got a pretty rockin' bod. Curves, everywhere."

I close my eyes and count to ten. "You're a pig."

His eyes glint.

I growl and step in front of Jade protectively. "You cannot have Jadelyn August West." I tell him loudly.

"Ah," he says, "I already do. I'll see you around, Tori." With that, he turns around and walks away.

I turn to the shaking girl behind me and hold her shoulders. I kiss her forcefully and look into her eyes, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, we're gonna get him, we're gonna kill him, you don't have to be afraid, he was just trying to mess with me."

Jade starts to cry a little and I know this must have really shaken her up.

I take her back to my place and she's still sniffling when we get to the front door.

"I love you, okay?" I whisper and she nods. "Love you too."

I smile and walk in. Sure enough, Skylar and Cat are tangled on the couch. Ew.

"CAT YOU ARE ON BED REST." I shout at her and they jump apart from each other sheepishly.

I peck Jade's lips and motion for her to go upstairs. She nods and I hear my door close.

"Aiden's back." I choke out. "He's back, I didn't kill him, he's still alpha, and he threatened to take Jade, he threatened to take you, he threatened to take Skylar." I feel tears at the corners of my eyes.

"He threatened to take Skylar?" I hear Cat's low voice speak. I look and her eyes are full of rage.

I nod. "He mostly wanted Jade."

Cat growls and looks at Skylar, who looks the same way as Cat. "He said he was gonna hurt her, he said he was gonna ravish her and then bite her and kill her and Cat if he does that then he's her sire and then we aren't mated anymore and I don't wanna lose her I really don't and Cat what happens if he does?"

Cat pats my back and I sob, just, sob for like three minutes.

I finally pull myself together and go find Jade. She's crying on my bed.

"He's gonna hurt you." She whispers without looking up.

I nod and sit next to her, turning her shoulders to face me. "I know he might, but if it stops him from hurting you…"

Her lip trembles and I stop it by kissing her. It's slow, gentle, everything a kiss should be. After a few minutes the kiss gets a little more heated, and there's hands in my hair but I could care less, and we somehow are laying down on the bed, and I feel a soft tongue swipe at my lips, and now my tongue's fighting hers, and now we're making out.

Our eyes pop open at the exact same time. I grin down at her and she pulls me down for another kiss, and another, and another.

I feel a tension building in the back of my brain. I know my eyes are a dark green and I see that hers are a deep shade of turquoise.

I smile and pull her into another kiss.

Somehow, my hand found its way under her shirt. How perplexing.

I look at Jade's ocean eyes. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

She swallows, shaking her head. "Never."

I smile and start to kiss down her body.

/

I wake up feeling amazing.

_Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade._

I look next to me and see Jade's still asleep. She's curled into me and her head is nestled in between my naked boobs. I shake her shoulder and her eyes pop open.

"You are breathtaking."

Jade slowly blinks at me and touches my hair gingerly. "As are you."

I smile sleepily at her and kissed her before getting up to put on some clothes, and by clothes I mean underwear and a cami. I toss Jade a tank and black shorts, which she willingly puts on. We walk out of the bedroom hand-in-hand, and I catch Cat smirking at us.

_I swear to god Cat if you ruin this experience for us you're demoted._

That wipes the grin off her face and she turns back to the TV. I see Jade sleepily pour a cup of coffee and I grin, helping her.

Once breakfast is done we settle on the couch, until we have to move.

Cat and Skylar leave to go on some romantic date somewhere and we have the house to ourselves.

"I love you Jade." I whisper.

She swallows. "Love you too."

I grin, stroking her hair. "I have an idea." I tell her softly. "But it's gonna require a ton of cooperation on your part."

Jade nods, intrigued by this prospect of a surprise.

I smile widely. "School starts in a few days, right?"

She nods.

"Well, why don't we act like we hate each other, and then you really piss me off and I sorta pin you and kiss/make out with you against the lockers."

Jade looks at me incredulously. "That is quite possibly the best idea I've heard all summer."

I grin and tickle her tummy. Her face screws up and she laughs uncontrollably until I stop.

I kiss her, again and again and again before the doorbell rings. I answer it and in storms a girl that I've never seen before in my life.

"My parents threw me out." she says so softly I can barely hear it.

"Why honey?"

"Because I'm a disgrace to the family." She says bitterly.

"And how can I help you with that?" I ask her patiently.

"I'm a half, a hybrid. My parents said a powerful pack could help me in LA, I ran into a few of yours and they said this is where the alpha lived. You the alpha?" she squints.

I nod and wrap her in a hug. "Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

She sniffles. "I…I just have so many emotions and it hurts my head…like I'm trying so hard, you know, trying so hard to break free of my humanity but my body won't let me and Jesus, it hurts."

I nod and rub her shoulders. "What can I do to help you?"

"You can change me I guess."

There's so much hope in her young eyes that it kills me. "What's your name?" I ask softly.

"I'm Ice." The girl says softly.

I smile at the name, it's actually very pretty. "I'm Tori, this is my mate Jade."

"Hi." The girl squeaks. I smile at her. "Why are you a disgrace?" I ask gently.

"I'm a hybrid, and my parents don't like who I've mated with."

"Who did you mate with?"

"…His name's Mickey."

"What do you feel when you're around Mickey?"

"Amazing, like butterflies and shit."

"Is that all?"

She shrugs. "Yeah."

"Sweetie, that's not mating. That's just a crush, which is normal. When I made the connection with Jade, I couldn't move. My feet were literally stuck to the ground. I felt like I was being built and rebuilt several times over, I felt like my world was shifting, I felt like my entire being depended on Jade, and even my heartbeat was her name."

Ice's mouth dropped and I smiled. "It'll happen, but first, are you positive you want me to change you?"

She nods tersely.

I turn to Jade. Her eyes are wide and panicked, yet calm and understanding. She barely nods and I smile, turning back to Ice.

I flip her hair off her shoulders and look into her eyes for a moment. "There's no going back." I tell her softly. "What's done is done."

She nods. "I've never wanted anything more."

I sigh and press my lips to her jugular. I feel the rush of blood and it's so, so inviting.

I take a deep breath and bite-ever so gently-hard enough that I feel the amazing taste of blood on my tongue.

I notice she hasn't really screamed, but appears to be in a state of shock. I feel red rivers trickle down from the corners of my lips, but I don't care. I bite again, this time a little higher.

She falls from my grasp and onto the floor. I kneel down next to her and lick the wound slowly.

I turn back to Jade, wiping my mouth. I know my eyes are their wolf color.

Her eyes are wide, but loving still. I look and make sure Ice is still breathing. She is.

I decide that this needs to move faster.

I bring her limp wrist to my mouth and I bite there, sealing it with a lick. I do the same to her left wrist, then I pull up her shirt and make three clean bites across her stomach, licking them all.

I feel her breathing speed up and I turn to Jade. "She's fine."

Jade lets out a small breath and I can't help but smile, settling on the black-haired beauty for a nap.

I wake up to what sounds like gunshots.

* * *

Another cliffhanger, I know, I'm sorry.

Dreams are forever,

Hannah


	11. Count of Three

**A/N: When Tori was walking past the room and mated Jade, that was a day that students could come and set up their lockers or use classrooms for tutoring or something, not an actual school day. **

It sounds like gunshots, I'm serious. I look down and see that Jade's awake, terrified. Ice is almost awake; she just needs another hour or so.

I can't find the source of the noise. I step outside and come face-to-face with none other than Aiden Vega.

"Hello Tori, mind if I pop in for a bit?"

"Yes actually, I do."

"Mm, too bad, I don't care if you mind actually." With that he brushed past me and sat on the couch next to Jade.

"Hm, I see you've marked her." He comments.

I roll my eyes and growl when his eyes travel to very inappropriate places.

"No." I tell him and he practically pouts.

"What the fuck is your problem, dude?" I ask the creep.

"I want this territory and you won't give it to me."

"What does that have to do with Jade?"

"She's your weak spot." He says simply before sauntering out of my house.

I hate him so much.

Ice wakes up shortly, rubbing her eyes. She saunters out of the house and I have a feeling that I'll never see her again. Pity.

The rest of the day passes quickly and at exactly six that night, I realize that this was the last day of summer.

Jade smirks at me as I tell her my revelation.

"Don't forget about the whole make-out-against-a-locker deal." She warns and I smile.

"Trust me, I would never forget that."

She chuckles.

We decide to turn in early, simply because we need energy for tomorrow.

When we wake up, Jade runs home to get some of her clothes, which look sexy as hell, and I change into a dark blue cami with black skinny jeans.

We're about to eat breakfast when a thought occurs to me.

"Wait." I say before dashing upstairs and grabbing the necklace off my vanity. I run downstairs and put it on Jade's neck, so there's now a wolf pendant hanging in her cleavage.

I smile, kiss her cheek, and serve breakfast up. Eggs and sausage. Delicious.

We get to school without a hitch and go to first hour as per usual, pretending like we still hated each other's guts and I was still innocent and she wasn't a big softie when it came to me.

In the passing period between 2nd and 3rd period, I wink at Jade. She smiles and shouts, loud enough that everyone, including my friends, stops what they're doing. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE VEGA?"

"I'M JUST SAYING THAT YOU MIGHT WANT A SIMPLER PLOT FOR YOUR PLAY!"

"WHO CARE-"

She's cut off as I push her against the lockers and kiss her with a speed and ferocity that surprises even me. My tongue cuts into her mouth and I feel her smile.

Her lips push against mine and I feel her melt against me.

You know, it's said that Zeus created humans with two of everything, but decided we were too powerful and split us in two. We spend our entire lives looking for our other half.

I think, no, I _know_, I've found mine. We're still kissing when I realize that my hands are tangled in her hair and there are a few people videoing us.

Once again, our eyes pop open at the same moment. Her eyes are bright and shiny, and I send her a wink.

I pull away, wiping my mouth, and take a bow, which Jade does as well.

Everyone's frozen. I giggle and pull Jade in for another kiss, more chaste this time, but not exactly innocent.

I look up and see my friends staring at us in shock, Beck especially. I wave to them all and Jade kisses me again. We walk over holding hands.

"What the fuck?" Beck spits.

I smirk. "Well, Beckett, as you can see, Jade and I are dating, as in, girlfriend/girlfriend, we're-in-lesbians-with-each-other, I love you, kissy, sexy, sensual dating, and have been all summer."

His mouth falls open and I smirk.

The warning bell rings and I blow a kiss to my mate. "LOVE YOU!"

"LOVE YOU TOO!"

/

Last bell is about to ring, and then I'm free. I feel the excitement bubbling up at the prospect of being released from school, and I'm extremely bored.

I decide to try something new.

_Jade_. I pulse, my mind searching slowly. _Jade, if you can hear me, sneeze._

I hear a sneeze. No way.

_You can hear me? _

_Yeah._

I break out into a grin and wink at her. Last bell rings.

We agree to meet at Cat's car and go to our lockers. I'm about to run to the bathroom when I feel a stabbing pain in my side.

_Tori! TORI! _I hear a scream in my head. _TORI HELP!_

It's Jade.

_Where are you?_

I don't get a response.

I run out behind the building, in the alley that hardly anyone goes to.

Sure enough, there's Jade. Her head is bleeding and so is her stomach. Her eyes are half open, but I see that her skin is even whiter than usual. Shit. I lean down and scoop her in my arms before putting my legs on hyperspeed and running to my house.

I lay her down on my couch, and strip her to her underwear. I locate the bleeding, it's from just under her ribcage and her head has a small cut on it.

I look at it and notice it's a sword wound. It looks like silver.

They think I already turned her.

She's hissing in pain, but I kneel down next to her and look deep in her eyes.

"This means war." I say softly. "It's a form of war declaration when the alpha's mate is attacked. There's gonna be a formal meeting, but as of right now we're under attack."

I lick the wound and she watches it close. I immediately kiss her, our lips melding into one.

I pull away and toss Jade her clothes. She puts them back on and I smile softly at her before pulsing to everyone.

_Jade was just attacked. Meeting tonight, and you know Aiden's pack will be there. As of now, if you see a rival pack member anywhere, you kill on sight. They think Jade's a wolf. I'm changing her tonight._

I look at Jade before helping her up. "They think you're a wolf."

"How? I thought you said we had to pass a ton of milestones or something?"

"We did. We've made love, we've mated, we've kissed, we've said I love you, I've saved your life…"

Jade slumps. "Can you change me then?"

I nod.

"When?"

"I don't know, but I think tonight's as good a night as any." I have a gleam in my eye and she catches it, grinning.

"Seriously?"

I nod and she pulls me into a hug. I smile and kiss her chastely before throwing on some sweats and a jacket.

I look at the clock. 5. How did that happen?

I blink and hold my hand out for Jade, who takes it willingly. I take a shuddering breath before meeting her eyes.

"If they attack you, I will die before you do." I tell her.

She narrows her eyes and purses her lips. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I will die protecting you. I know you aren't big on the whole 'girls-need-protection' thing, but this is serious. I would rather die protecting you than kill myself."

Jade seems taken aback. "What…"

I press a finger to her lips and she pouts, which is quite possibly the sexiest thing to ever reach my eyes.

"Just know that I'd take a bullet for you."

She nods and I wrap her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you sure?" I whisper.

"About what?"

"Becoming one of us?"

"I've never been more positive."

I grin at her. "We have an hour or so to kill."

She nods.

"Wanna make out?"

She nods.

I gently push her down on the couch and-well, you know the rest.

Let's just say it ended with me giving Jade the most universe-shattering orgasm in the history of forever.

/

I wake up and notice that the sun's beginning to set. I shake Jade awake and she groans.

I smile and pull her up before gathering my clothes. I throw them on and wait by the door for Jade to finish grooming herself, which if you ask me took a lot longer than it should have, but whatever.

I lead her into the forest and over to the barn. We have a few hours to kill, which is good. She's gonna need all the time she can get. I swim back over to the island where we first kissed, and she follows me.

I pull her up and capture her lips one last time. "You're positive. There's no going back."

She nods tersely.

I smile and feel my eyes shift color. I lift her hair over her shoulders, exposing an ivory neck.

"Love you." I whisper before kissing the area I would be biting.

"Love you too."

"Ready?"

She swallows. "Yeah."

"On the count of three. One, Two…"

* * *

Okay, so apparently not a lot of you liked the last chapter. That's fine. But, please, please, please, understand that while I do this for my pure enjoyment, reviews are a vital part of any story because they tell the author what to do next. Not literally, but I've gotten like eight spin-off ideas from a few of your reviews.

Also, OCs are open again.

Finally, a lot happened in this chapter.

Oops I lied, another cliffhanger, I'm sorry.

Dream forever,  
Hannah


	12. Vocal Sex

I feel her quiver under my touch, the dark enveloping us. I was about to take away her mortality, make her into some sort of monster.

I brush her hair down to cover her neck and Jade frowns slightly. I kiss the expression away and her eyes light up again, but are full of confusion.

Instead of her neck, I slowly push her wrist up to my lips and feel her tense as I tentatively lick the vein.

I look across the lake and my eyes fall on Cat. Her eyes are shining and I pulse to her a single word: _Help_.

She jumps into the lake and is by my side at a second, dripping wet, but expectant.

"Make sure I don't kill her." I mumble and Cat nods, swimming back to shore. I'm thankful for the privacy.

I push Jade down softly, catching her right before she hits the ground, and lowering her onto the sand. Our breath comes out in tiny puffs of white smoke.

I place her hand over her heart, and then over mine.

"Are you sure you want that difference? I mean, your heart is beating at a somewhat normal pace..." I whisper, the wind blowing my words away. She gives a quick, short nod and I kiss her, a frenzied, satisfying kiss that lasts for a few seconds before I lower my voice slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I sigh and brush her hair out of her face, bringing her wrist to my lips. I brush it against my teeth, feeling goosebumps appear on her pale skin. I open the fangs slightly and close them down on her arm.

She cries out.

I lick the spot very carefully, never breaking eye contact with her. She whimpers and I place her wrist at her side, knowing that it wasn't close to being enough. I brush the hair from her slender neck and push my lips to it, biting softly. She cries out again.

I feel blood flow past my teeth and into my mouth, coating my tongue. It tastes like honey.

I lick the spot carefully and pull away, frowning at her sounds.

Cat's at my side in a second. Jade's whimpering on the ground.

"Bite her stomach." Cat whispers lowly. "It worked for me."

I frown and pull up her shirt a little, biting her stomach. Jade stiffens and I pull back quickly, wiping my mouth.

She lets out a little squeak and closes her eyes, her breathing slowing dramatically. I glance at Cat, who smiles at me.

A few minutes later, Jade wakes up. Like I said, the change is different for everyone. It took Cat a day, it took Ice a few hours, it took Jade mere minutes.

She looks around. I can't help but notice her eyes. I smile and help her up, noticing her sniff. She then proceeds to shove her face in my shoulder and I grin, stroking her hair.

"You smell…like…sex." Jade breaths from my shoulder and Cat giggles. I let out a short laugh, prying her from me.

"You smell like vanilla and strawberries."

Jade grins and then proceeds to sniff Cat.

"You smell like chocolate and pine needles." She frowns.

Cat blushes deeply and I smirk.

"Jade, Cat smells like chocolate. Skylar, however, smells like pine needles."

Jade holds back a laugh and Cat just blushes some more. I grin and loop an arm around Jade.

She automatically leans up to kiss me and Cat raises a brow.

"Jade, honey," I whisper. "be warned that-"

I'm cut off by lips on mine and passion explodes on the back of my brain and then I'm pushing her against the tree trunk and then I'm clawing at her hair and she's doing the same and then my hands are on her hips and snaking up her back and she's smiling and then Cat basically pries us off each other and I'm pouting.

"Cat!" Jade practically screams. Cat smirks. "Hey Jade, you smell like vanilla and strawberries and as you so eloquently put it, sex."

I throw my head back and laugh, Jade blushing. I kiss her softer this time, for a few seconds, and whisper a few words in her ear. "We have a few hours to kill before the rumble."

Jade's leg twitches.

"And my parents aren't home." I whisper and nip at her ear before diving into the water, reappearing a few seconds later at the edge of the water.

Jade appears next to me and she _growls_.

Okay, I take back all previous comments on vocal sex.

I mean, _damn_.

Jade's smirking and I grab her dripping jacket and _drag _her to my house, to my room, and growl right back.

Jade falls on top of me and I smirk slightly before whispering the final words to her.

"Battuere ad me." I let the Latin fall from my mouth with a smirk and her eyes get wide as she realizes that a) she can understand Latin and b) I just told her to make love to me.

This should be interesting.


End file.
